


Omertà

by frankcastlesfemfeb (Deathtouch)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Brainwashing, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9970574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathtouch/pseuds/frankcastlesfemfeb
Summary: Femfeb 2017 | Shortficsombra helps amélie escape from talon





	

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd! all mistakes are my own.

Sombra stroked back Amélie’s hair, putting the wisps that framed her face behind one ear. “Okay?” She whispered. “Are you okay?”  
  
Amélie didn’t look okay. Her chin trembled as if she might start crying. She didn’t cry though. Sombra wasn’t sure she could. Instead she lurched forward and vomited again, foamy bile spilling onto the side of the road. The dusty dirt on the shoulder of the highway was wet in different splattered places from all of the puking. It didn’t seem possible that she could have anything left in her stomach.  
  
Sombra tucked Amélie’s long ponytail behind her shoulder so that it didn’t get in the way. She let her touch linger, soon stroking down Amélie’s back. She could feel the workings of lungs under her palm, one deep breath after another.  
  
“We should go back.” Amélie said miserably, wiping her chin with the back of her hand.  
  
“No.” Sombra shook her head. “We’re not going back. Ever.”  
  
She had made a promise before they left. She swore to Amélie that no matter what they would never go back to Talon. Not ever. No matter how bad the withdrawals got. No matter if Amélie begged or screamed or threatened violence. If Talon came for them Sombra would fight tooth and nail to make sure no one took them alive.  
  
It was more than just that promise though. Sombra had seen the things they did to Amélie. The trigger words they used to manipulate her behavior. The tests they did on her body. The medical procedures they subjected her too. Even now, after all this time, they weren’t happy with their pet project. They were constantly trying to tinker with her mind or do something to her body. It was sickening.  
  
Sombra knew the rumors. She had heard the stories. It was different seeing it in person instead of just hearing about it though. She would never forget the way the tac team approached Widowmaker after a mission. They dropped a magic word and Amélie went from a dangerous weapon to docile as a lamb, lead into the carrier jet with blank eyes and a dead expression. It made Sombra shiver to see it. Amélie was a person, not an Omnic. She wasn’t programmable. At least, she shouldn’t be.  
  
Sombra was really only working with Talon as a means to her own end, she didn’t respect the organization of anything they did. It was a stupid idea to take their top asset and run, but that was her specialty. She infiltrated. She took what she wanted, info and data and now humans too. She might be on the run for the rest of her life but it was worth it. Amélie was worth it.  
  
“I’ve never been away for this long.” Amélie said. “I don’t know what will happen.”  
  
“You’ll be okay.” Sombra told her, stroking her back. “C’mon I think I saw signs for a hotel down the road.”  
  
“We should cross over into Mexico.” Amélie argued. She was trembling a little but playing tough. Gingerly she started to walk back towards the car. It was clear her body was aching with each step. If she was showing her pain this much than Sombra didn’t want to think about the hurt she was hiding. Her own heart ached at the thought.  
  
“We’ll get to Mexico soon enough. You need to rest, maybe eat and hydrate too.” She had friends waiting for her on the other side of the boarder. They could wait a little longer.  
  
Sombra helped walk Amélie up to the right side of the car. She even helped her sit down in the passenger seat. Sombra wasn’t above ducking her head in and buckling Amélie’s seat belt for her. She circled around the front of the car and got in the driver’s side. It was a beat up old piece of shit that she had paid cash for at a used car dealership outside of the Albuquerque airport.  
  
They had hopped on the first flight out of the country that would put them near Mexico. Sombra wasn’t stupid enough to fly directly home. She wasn’t stupid enough to leave a paper trail at a car rental place either. If they were going to do this whole on-the-run thing they were going to do it right, and that meant a road trip through the desert, exhausting travel, and a stay in one or two shitty hotels.  
  
She pulled off the shoulder of the road and started driving again. Amélie had her eyes closed and her fists clenched. The rumble of the car in motion wasn’t doing anything for her in this state. Sombra drove well over the speed limit, desperate to get her somewhere she could lie down and recover.  
  
She was right about there being a hotel down the road. A motel, actually, with a gravel parking lot and a neon vacancy sign that looked dull in the orange midday light. She pulled into a parking space near the front office and reached over, stroking Amélie’s hair back again. It kept coming untucked from her ear. “Sit tight. Try not to puke in the car.”  
  
Amélie’s eyebrow dimpled with worry and she didn’t speak.  
  
Sombra went into the front office and got them a room. Again she paid in cash. The motel was something out of a vintage fever dream. It was probably a century old, if not older. There were hints here and there of the early 2000s that made her nervous about the state of the room; jacks for hardline telephones in the wall, no omnic workers anywhere on site, a sign for free Wi-Fi as if wireless connections weren’t made universal decades ago.  
  
She went back out to the car and helped Amélie out of the passenger seat. She tried to play tough again but Sombra forced Amélie’s arm over her shoulders. She helped walk her to their room, lucky number one. There were no other cars in the parking lot so maybe they were alone here. That was probably a good thing. The next door neighbor couldn’t complain about the sounds of violent vomiting if they didn’t have a next door neighbor.  
  
The room was as antiquated as Sombra expected. The floral bedclothes were truly dreary. Sombra walked Amélie over to the bed despite its hideous comforter and helped sit her down. She then made sure to close the door, lock it, and latch the chain. A sad looking mini fridge sat in the corner of the room. She found bottled water inside and brought it over to the bedside table.  
  
“…do you know the word?” Amélie asked.  
  
Sombra knelt down in front of her and began taking off Amélie’s shoes. They were splattered with puke. “Huh?”  
  
“The word they use to put me down.”  
  
Sombra swallowed, fingers stilling over the laces. She glanced up. She knew the word. She had heard the phrases the other Talon agents used to make Widowmaker do their bidding. “Yeah, I’ve heard them say it.”  
  
“Say it.” Amélie whispered. There was a sheen of sweat on her cold skin. That shouldn’t be happening. Humans only began to sweat when they were overheated and needed to cool down. Amélie was already cool.  
  
“No.” Sombra balked. “I would never. I wouldn’t do that to you.”  
  
“Everything will stop.” Amélie reached down. It was her turn to tuck Sombra’s hair back. “I’ll stop vomiting. I’ll stop trembling.”  
  
“You’ll stop thinking!” Sombra argued. “You’ll stop being you, Amélie! We ran away from there so that no one would ever force you to do something you didn’t want to. Not ever again.”  
  
Amélie offered something like a smile. “No one is forcing me this time. It’s my choice, Sombra. Say the word.”  
  
Sombra bit her bottom lip, staring up at Amélie. She was hurting so much. Maybe it would help to take her away from this pain. It seemed so cruel and yet she was being asked point blank to do it. Who was she to deny Amélie’s request?  
  
She stood and reached out, gently cupping Amélie’s face in her hands. Sombra leaned in and kissed her pale lips. She tasted like sour vomit but Sombra didn’t care. “ _Omertà_.” She whispered into Amélie’s mouth.  
  
Omertà. A code of honor that places importance on silence, non-cooperation with authorities, and non-interference in the illegal actions of others. Amélie was certainly rendered silent now. She wasn’t going to interfere with anyone’s actions at all.  
  
When Sombra pulled back she saw the light leave Amélie’s eyes. The blank expression on her face was heartbreaking. Sombra gently guided Amélie to lay down on the bed with her head among the pillows. She was much gentler than she had seen other Talon agents be when dealing with Amélie in this state. It didn’t make her feel any less guilty though.  
  
“Okay,” Sombra whispered sadly. She lifted Amélie’s legs from the floor and took of her shoes one by one. She laid her bare feet on the bed and made sure her position was a comfortable one. When she was done she climbed into bed with Amélie and cuddled her. She rested her chin on Amélie’s shoulder and touched her softly, soothingly. “You’re okay. You’re going to be okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! feel free to comment if u like!
> 
> i'm accepting prompts and suggestions for femslash february all year round. drop'em [here](http://deathtouch.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> also, please check out my [2017 femslash masterpost](http://deathtouch.tumblr.com/post/156687675803) on tumblr :) 
> 
> [tumblr](http://deathtouch.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/deathtouchxx)


End file.
